


Study Hour

by Atthebottomofeverythingisloki



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: D/s, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, dom!Tom, fluff ending, professor!tom, schoolgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki/pseuds/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki
Summary: Reader goes to see professor Hiddleston during office hours





	

Study hour with Professor Hiddleston. Great. Felt more like detention. I hadn’t been getting the best grades in his class lately so he’d ask to come see me during his office hours for some extra tutoring. Joy. I washed my hands thoroughly and fixed my makeup and hair before heading from the bathroom down the by now abandoned, English department hallway to his door and knocked.

“Come in,” his voice called out from inside. I opened the door and took in the sights around me. I loved his office. His shelves were not only filled with some of my favourite book, but collections of cartoons he often used as references in his class. I love Professor Hiddleston, really I do, I just have better things to do right now than extra study class. He was grading papers and looked at me.

“Ah, Miss Cook . Nice to see you.” He cocked an eyebrow at me.  
“Interesting choice of outfit.” he commented. I shrugged.  
“Just my uniform.” I replied. He was gesturing to the green tartan skirt I wore. Along with the white button up and green tie. Along with my favourite pair of mary jane style heels. I walked over to his desk and sat down and took out my books. He sighed and continued  
.  
“Yes, well. There is something I wanted to talk about with you other than your grades.” He began, going into his drawer to get his binder.  
“And what would that be Professor Hiddleston?” I asked, staring at him. One thing that made his class even better than it already was, was how handsome Professor Hiddleston is. He was extraordinary tall, dark brown curls of hair, black glasses framing beautiful blue eyes that seemed warm and comforting. Then there was that voice! That velvet English accent that could probably make the phone book sexy. And he was an impeccable dresser. Always wearing a suit, or at least, a blazer, button up, and today he was wearing the black tie I had actually gotten him for his birthday last year. He continued, interrupting my ogling.

“Well, Miss Cook, it’s namely your behaviour. But more specifically it’s your attitude and your lack of focus. For example, take this last test.” He pulled one out from a stack that was covered in doodles.  
“And I’m getting quite fed up with your sass, young lady. I cannot control what you do outside of my classroom but when you are in it, you will show me some respect.” He stated. Now I was angry. I was not some sort of child. I was an adult. I sat up sharply and snarked

“Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?” And with that, he stood up quickly, nearly knocking his chair over and he came around to his chair and stared down at me. HE leaned his face down close enough I could smell his cinnamon breath and he growled.  
“Bend. Over. The desk. Now.” I sat there in a moment of confusion before he yanked me up by my pigtails and forced me to bend over the desk, causing the skirt to show off my panties.  
“You are going to learn a lesson today, Alexandria. A lesson in respect and obedience. Do you understand?” He ordered. I meekly opened my mouth and answered

“Yes, Professor.” A harsh smack on my ass caused me to yelp and tried to stand, but his hand held me in place.  
“When I ask you something, you will respond ‘Yes, Sir.’” He said and I whimpered my response of  
“Yes Sir.” I could hear the smile when he patted my head and said,  
“Good girl. Now, fold your hands behind your back; hand to elbow and spread your legs.” I did as I was I told, trying to ignore the blush rising in my face. He then stood up straight and I heard the distinct sound of a belt being undone, then being pulled from its loops. Before I could open my mouth to ask what he was doing, his delicious voice spoke again.  
“You know, they really never should've gotten rid of spankings in school. The mere threat of a paddling was enough to keep me in line. Now, I’m going to spank you twenty times. And after each one, you will count them out loud and say ‘Thank you, Sir.’ Do you understand?” He asked and I nodded before hearing a swish then a SMACK before feeling a stinging pain on my ass  
“Yes Sir!” I yelled out. And he chuckled darkly before purring  
“That’s a good girl. Now, start at one.” swish SMACK  
“One! Thank you, Sir!” I cried out.

-19 more smacks later-

“Twenty! Thank you, Sir!” I was one the verge of tears as he dropped the belt on the floor with a thud. Before I could move or respond he moved between my trembling legs and pulled down my favourite Batman panties.  
“Tsk Tsk. Alexandria, you are simply gushing wet. That is no way for a proper lady to be after you have just been punished. Do you know what that means?” He questioned as he moved two fingers to just start barely grazing the folds.  
“N-no, Sir.” I squeaked out, holding back a moan.  
“It means you are a naughty little pain slut. And in the future, I’ll have to think of a more severe punishment.” He stood up straight and licked his fingers before forcing them in front of my face.

“Suck your lust from my fingers little one. Savor what a whore tastes like.” he growled, forcing his fingers into my mouth. The taste alone was enough to make me moan. After a moment he shoved the books off his desk and flipped me over, laying me flat on the desk, but pushing my knees back.  
“Hold your legs and spread yourself wide darling, I want to see everything you have to offer me.” He grinned wolfishly, starting to roam his hands all over. He ripped open my shirt, scattering the buttons everywhere and grabbed my breasts.

“Maybe next time, I’ll have you wear a pretty pair of clamps to make these nice and sensitive.” He started twisting my nipples and pinching them. Then he leaned over and kissed me so deeply I could no longer hold back my moans. When he finally broke the kiss, the pleads and whimpers dribbled off my lips.  
“Please,” I begged “Please, I need..” I was too lost to say what I needed, but that only made him pinch and pull harder.

“Come now, tell me what you need babylove. Tell your professor.”  
“I need you to fuck me!” I moaned out and he sighed, like a cat to the cream.  
“That was exactly what I wanted to hear.” He undid his jeans and positioned his cock at my entrance, before pinning my wrists down on my desk and thrusting roughly into me.  
“Ohh fuck...so tight...so wet.” he groaned before starting to move. All the while he started kissing and biting from my earlobe down my neck and shoulder. I made my hands into fists, trying to grasp at something, anything, but his grip was too strong. I wrapped my legs around his waist to draw him deeper into me.  
“Is this what you wanted you little slut? Your professor’s cock buried deep in your tight cunt?” he growled, each thrust feeling like heaven.

“Yes,” I moaned “Yes sir, fuck me. Fuck me harder. Please. Make me your whore.” I begged and he straightened up.  
“Oh I’ll show you how whores get fucked little one.” He gathered both my wrists in one hand while the other moved to wrap around my throat, squeezing just enough to send me straight into euphoria. He then picked up his pace, making it faster and harder. I knew it wouldn’t be long. He leaned down again and growled in my ear.

“Beg. Beg me to cum. Say ‘Please professor let your slut cum.’  
“Please..please professor l-let your slut cum!” I pleaded, so close.  
“Cum.” and with that, waves of pleasure crashed over me as I came, and came hard. And his own orgasm was not too far behind. He let go of my throat just as the spots were starting to appear in my vision and I gasped for breath. He collapsed on top of me and we lay there for a second, eyes closed and breathing heavy for some time before some time he stood up and said,  
“It’s getting late.” I looked at the clock on his wall and saw it was nearly 6. Damn.

“So it is.” I commented and he stood up, smiling.  
“How was that, babygirl?” I leaned over and kissed him, before kissing his wedding ring, the ultimate sign of respect in our marriage.  
“Better than I could’ve hoped for, Daddy.” He grinned even wider.  
“I’m glad. You’ve got a change of clothes in your office across the hall, right?” He asked.

“Of course, I came prepared!” We both laughed at my choice of words.  
“I’m sure you did sweetheart. Why don’t you go get dressed, while I straighten up? We don’t want to miss our dinner reservations.” I stood up and he patted me on the butt as I hurried off. I opened the door and did a double check before heading across to my office to get changed. As I unlocked the door, I sighed contently.  
Who would’ve thought that the university's top English professors, Mr and Mrs Hiddleston, were secret kinky fucks?


End file.
